The present disclosure generally relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present disclosure provides a method and system for inverter device including a slave circuit architecture configured for a solar module. Merely by way of example, the inverter device can be coupled to a backplane of a solar module, including a plurality of solar cells. Of course, there can be other variations, modifications, and alternatives.
Since the discovery of the photoelectric effect, solar inverters have been designed to convert direct current (DC) electricity produced by solar cells or panels into alternating current (AC). The circuits termed inverters originally refer to the process of constantly inverting the incoming signal from a DC source have been performing the DC to AC conversion from watts to megawatts. Since the resurgence of the PV solar panel technologies in the early 2000's, inverters have become the point of focus as they defined the cost, performance and reliability of solar installations. Clubbed with other components as part of the Balance-of-System (BOS) components the inverter plays a significant role in defining the lifetime of the installation.
As an example, the US Department of Energy has launched the SunShot™ initiative to achieve the goal of an installed cost of $1/watt (DC) for solar systems for residential, commercial and utility-scale photovoltaic (PV) solar installations. With panel costs rapidly falling, the inverter, BOS costs and installation costs have been the focus for the PV industry. In addition the lower system efficiencies (Solar-panel to grid/end point of load), hovering around 80%, have been an area of concern as they contribute to significant capital expenditure and O&M costs. Efficient power conversion topologies that would lower the cost, improve system efficiency and performance have been sought to achieve the goal of grid parity for Leveraged cost of electricity (LCOE) for PV Solar power.